This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of the art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention. The following discussion is intended to provide information to facilitate a better understanding of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that statements in the following discussion are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
The EVDO deployment requires deploying an umbrella cell/sector to cover multi capacity cells/sectors. The coverage radius of the umbrella cells are about 50 Km. The number of capacity cells within the RF coverage of an umbrella cell is between 30 cells to 45 cells. These capacity cells are deployed in the areas such as towns, residential areas, and so on, and traffic capacity requires more than 1 carrier. Refer to FIG. 1 for this pictorial description.
There is no good solution/application to direct EVDO active connections from umbrella cell to capacity cell(s) where the umbrella cell and capacity cell require deploying with an inter-carrier (with current product).
This invention will use the RouteUpdateRequest Message (with ChannelIncluded=1) sending on umbrella cell carrier to request active connection ATs to measure and report the pilot Ec/Io level of the off-frequency capacity cell(s). The techniques to send a search list or search lists and to construct the target list are important to this invention.